Dill, my old love Why did you leave?
by Ellen-and-Keats4eva
Summary: Remember when Dill told Scout that they were engaged? Well 5 years have passed and Scout's now 14, Dill hasn't been around for 3 of those years. One day Scout gets a letter from Dill, and is devastated. Suck at summaries.. Please read :D


**A/N: I love the book, "To Kill a Mockingbird." So I decided to continue it.. :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Dill... Why?**

To Kill a Mockingbird... cont..

It's 1940. I, Jean Louise Finch, am going to be 14 years old today. Jem is 18 and off to college after this summer's over. He has been gone for the past month looking at houses. We.. rather, I hardley see Dill anymore. Atticus is in his late 50's now, but he still goes to work everyday and says hi to Miss Maudie. Calpurnia still works for us, and Aunt Alexandra is gone. Jem and I don't talk as much anymore, so I get lonely. Oh! I had forgotten, Boo, or Arthur Radley.. We talk sometimes. But like I said, I get lonely.

"Scout! Scout come on in... it's time to get ready!" Cal shouted.

"Yes Cal!" I yelled back. I ran into the house and down to my room. Cal had picked out a dress for me to wear. I'm still not a big fan of wearing dresses, but Atticus told me I had to because family was coming over. The dress was long and purple, my favorite color. I slipped it on and let Cal do my hair. She said she had something special planned for it. So I sat there, thinking of the people who are coming to our house today. _Let's see, Uncle Jack, Aunt Alexandra, Cousin Francis and-_ Atticus interupted my thoughts.

"You look beautiful baby." Atticus said with a softness in his voice.

"Atticus.. I'm 14 now... But thanks..." I said with a smile. It made me feel good when Atticus or someone told me I looked pretty. Because sometimes, I sure didn't feel like it.

Then I heard a familiar vocie from down the hallway. It was Jem.

"Scout's wearing a dress! Scout's wearing a dress!" Jem was mocking me.

"Shut up Jem. So what if I'm wearing a dress. You've seen me in one before." I said with an attitude.

"Nice, to see ya again Scout."

"As to you Je- Ow!"

"Stop your fidgeting Scout, I need to finish your hair before the rest of your family gets here." Said Cal.

"Fine." I said while crossing my arms. Jem and Atticus had left my room.

Atticus and Jem walked to the living room. Atticus picked up a newspaper and began to read it in his favorite chair. He hid his face from Jem, like usual and sighed before he was going to say something.

"How are you son?"

"I'm doing good Atticus. College is starting up soon."

"That's good."

"How's Scout been? Has Dill come back yet?"

"Honestly, Scout's been quite lonely, I can tell. And as far as Dill goes... Mrs. Rachel said that he won't be coming back from Meridian."

"Ever?"

"Probably not son."

"Atticus... Have you told Scout yet? She'll be very upset."

"I haven't told her yet Jem. I won't tell her today either. It's her birthday. I know that she'll be devastated. Just please Jem, keep it quiet for now."

"Fine..."

There was a rough knock on our door. I knew immediately who it was, Uncle Jack. Atticus, I assume, answered the door because I heard Uncle Jack say:

"Atticus! How nice to see you!"

Atticus said hello back and more of the family started arriving. I was getting nervous. Why? I don't know. They were my family. Although I hadn't seen Francis since the Christmas party about 5 years ago.

"Am I done yet Cal? Everybody's here."

"One moment Jean Louise. There." Cal turned me around so I was facing the mirror.

"Wow... Just wow... Thanks Cal. Your the best." I gave Cal a hug and she hugged me back.

"Alright, I'm going to shush everyone, and tell them your coming out. I'll call you."

"Okay." I said. There was a small shread of hope, hoping that Dill would be here today. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Cal yell.

"Come on out Scout, dear."

"Yes!" I yelled back.

I slowly made my way down the hallway. I entered the doorway to the living room where my family resided. My appearance was accompanied by a collective "Oooo.." I stood in the doorway frozen, until Atticus walked up to me. He kissed my forehead and said "Happy Birthday Jean Louise."

I thanked him and walked into the living room. Aunt Alexandra was the first to say something, besides Atticus.

"Jean Louise, my how gorgeous you look in that dress. You should be wearing them more often." She said while giving me a hug.

"Thanks Aun-ty."

I looked over in a darker area of the living room. It was never that dark. Then I remembered.

"Boo! Boo your here!" A wide smile crossed my face.

Atticus reminded me that his name was Arthur but I wasn't listening. I was focused on Boo. I saw Boo start to step out of the darkness. I knew that he wouldn't last long in the light so I walked closer to him. He smiled with the same old ghouly smile. I laughed lightly.

"Hello Bo- er.. Arthur. Thanks for coming to my party."

The party's events went on, Aunt Alexandra was talking with Miss Maudie. Uncle Jack, Jem, and Atticus were talking about lawyer and doctor stuff. Boo stayed in his corner. That left me with Cousin Francis. I didn't wish to talk to him, remembering the incident almost 5 years ago. I punched him for calling Atticus a "nigger lover."

"Scout." Francis said with a snoty attitude.

"Francis." I replied.

"You haven't changed a bit. They only thing that's changed about you is that you've grown a few inches, and your wearing a dress."

"Why thank you Francis." I was trying to behave. I had promised Atticus that I wouldn't get into anymore fights.

"Is your Daddy still a ni-"

"Don't start with me Francis." My blood was boiling. Thank god that Jem came by to speak with me.

"Scout, what's going on?" Jem said. He could see my anger.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Jem. Say... Jem?"

"Yeah Scout?"

"Do ya think Dill will show up?"

"Show up where Scout?" Jem was hiding something, and I could tell.

"Here of course."

"Uh... I'll be right back." Jem left.

"Jem!" I sighed.

"Quit your yelling Jean Louise. This your birthday party. You need to behave." Aunt Alexandra said.

"Yes. Of course Aun-ty." I rolled my eyes after she turned her back.

"Atticus..? May I speak with you?" Jem asked.

"Yes. Excuse me Jack." Atticus got up from his chair and went into the hallway, away from everyone else.

"What do you want Jem?"

"Scout asked me if Dill was going to come today."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would be back momentarily." Jem was nervous.

"I will tell her after the party. It's not going to continue for much longer." Atticus was mentally debating over wether to tell me or not.

"Alright." Jem replied.

Meanwhile, I was talking with Boo and Uncle Jack.

"Boo.. Have you met my Uncle Jack?"

He gave a nod. Boo still didn't like to talk much. I looked at Uncle Jack. He had that silly smile on his face.

"I know ol' Arthur. How are ya doing?"

Boo gave another nod to Uncle Jack. Boo had two ways of communication; Body language and head movements. I laughed. Apparently, Boo liked the sound of laughter. It had brought a smile to his face. Then I had a feeling. Trouble was going to start. Francis had grabbed my arm and brought me to a different area of the living room where there were no occupants.

"Scout, next time do NOT interupt me when I am speaking to you."

"I simply do not wish to speak with you Francis."

"Well too bad. Aunty dragged me here so we're going to talk."

"About?"

"Your daddy."

"Franc-"

"Is he still a nigger lover? Does he defend _those_ people?"

"Francis stop. Please." My blood started to boil all over again.

"He brought disgrace to the Finch family."

"Francis... I told you to quit it. And my father didn't bring disgrace to our family. He's a good man." I was trying my hardest to restrain myself from taking him down here and now.

"You have everything wrong there Scout."

"Please stop, now."

"I don't have too. I don't have to listen to you."

My fist was clenched at my side. I was dying inside to hit him. Just to make him shut his mouth. He brought his hand to the side of my face and gave me a pat, then he slapped me, hard. I screamed slightly with the pain, he was laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I punched him, square in the stomach. He was hurt but, he had enough strength to pull my hair and bring me down to the floor. He got on top of me and started punching me. He was cursing off at Atticus. I just blocked myself from what hits I could.

_Riiiiiiippp._

My dress ripped and Francis was laughing. I screamed.

"Francis STOP! You ripped my dre-" He punched me in the mouth. I could taste the blood. Thank the good lord that Atticus had come over.

"Francis! Get off of my daughter!" I heard Atticus scream. Aunt Alexandra came over and dragged Francis out front, to the porch.

"Scout! Scout, it's Atticus. Can you here me?" I heard Atticus's voice, I was becoming dizzy. And then, I blacked out.

* * *

Atticus had carried me to my room. The party was over. He had Cal remove my dress and place me in my pajamas. That's all I remember. I had awakened a few hours later with a big cut on the inside of my mouth. I sat up in my bed. _Atticus is going to be so mad at me..._ I thought. As soon as I finished that thought, he was in my doorway.

"Scout.."

"Before you say anything Atticus, Francis started it!"

"Scout, how are you feeling?" Atticus didn't seem too mad.

"I feel better... What happened after I blacked out?" I asked, confused slightly.

"I carried you in here and you slept for about.. hmm.. 2 and a half hours.." Atticus said looking at his pocket watch. "I said that the party was over and everyone was to leave. Bo- Arthur was worried about you. Jem is in the living room. He was worried too."

"What about... Francis? I had asked with a nasty look on my face.

"Francis was given a punishment by your Aunt, and you won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"Good." I looked down at my arms, I was covered in bruises. _Great..._

"Jem... you can come in." Atticus said.

Jem entered with a look of fear that quickly turned into a look of rejoice.

"How are ya doing Scout?" He asked.

"I'm doing good. My mouth and bruises hurt, but I'm doing good."

"Great... I'm going to tell Boo that Scout's alright."

"Don't be wandering Jem." Atticus warned.

"I'm just going down yonder Atticus. I'll be back." Jem said walking down the hallway.

"Atticus, why don't you take a nap or somethin'?" I asked. He was tired. I felt bad, causing him so much stress at his old age.

"I'm good Scout.. thank you."

"I'm serious Atticus, you look mighty tired. Take a nap or read a book or somethin' to calm your nerves. Don't worry about me, I am fine." I said, trying to persuade him.

"Scout, I a-"

"I'm telling you Atticus! Take a nap! Or I'll get Miss Maudie over here!" I used the best threat I could, Miss Maudie.

"Scout... Fine." Atticus said with a sigh. He got up, ruffled my hair and went to his room.

Jem returned to the house a short while later. Only to go to his room and pull out an older football magazine of his. He stayed there all night. I, decided to get up and walk around the house a bit.

"Jean Louise, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" I heard Cal ask.

"I wanted to stretch my legs Cal. I've been sleeping almost all day."

"Get back to bed.. And where's Atticus?"

"He's sleeping.. I think.. I told him to take a rest."

"I see.. Well good night Jean Louise." Calpurnia said and then got up from her chair in the kitchen and gathered her things and left.

I sighed and went to Jem's room. He was also asleep. Knowing that everybody was asleep, I decided to go to bed, again.

* * *

I awoke in the morning with the scent of pancakes in the air. I groggily made my way to the kitchen. Atticus was already up and dressed, reading a copy of the _Maycomb Tribune. _ Jem was scarfing down every pancake that Calpurnia had given him.

"Mornin' Jean Louise. Are you hungry?" Cal asked.

"Yes'm."

Atticus poked his head around the side of the newspaper and looked at me funny.

"Yes Atticus?" I asked.

"I was looking at your bruises."

"Oh.. What's so interestin' about 'em Atticus?"

"Nothing in particular Scout.. There's just a lot of them. How many times did Francis hit you?"

"I don't... I don't recollect how many times he hit me Atticus. I just know it was a lot." I replied, I truly didn't remember how many times he hit me.

"I see, well Scout... Do they hurt?" Atticus asked, knowing that is was a silly question.

"Only when you put pressure on them. Thanks Cal." I said answering Atticus's question and thanking Cal for my pancakes.

"Your welcome dear."

I went on to eat my pancakes while Atticus looked at my bruises again, and then back to the newspaper. Jem had finished his breakfast and ran out the door to practice his throwing. He was going to try out for his college football team.

* * *

It was afternoon and I was bored. So I started thinking. Thinking about Dill. I hadn't seen him in over 3 years. I wondered what's going on in his life. _I'll ask Atticus.._ I thought. Atticus wasn't home, so I was sitting on the porch waiting for him to return. Jem and I no longer run to meet him, we.. well mostly me, wait on the porch. We're too big, and we might hurt Atticus..

I sat listening to the Mockingbirds, for seemed like a very long time. It was peaceful, so I didn't mind. I must have been sitting for a while because Atticus was home.

"Scout? Everything alright?" Atticus asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yes.. Can I ask you something Atticus?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about Dill? Is he coming back?" I asked.

Atticus cleared his throat. _This isn't going to be good news..._ I thought.

"Scout, Dill won't be coming back from Meridian."

"Ever?"

"No. Miss. Rachel said that Dill won't be returning... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Excuse me." I said getting up, I went to my room and cried.

_Why would you leave me Dill? We were engaged. Did you find another girl? Please.. Dill.. at least send me a letter to let me know.. to let me know how you are.. _I thought in my head.

I stayed in my room all night, into morning. I didn't want to be bothered. Atticus thought it was best for Jem to leave me alone. Cal didn't even try to come in and talk to me.

* * *

It was 2 days after Atticus told me about Dill. I had decided to come out of my room, only to get a letter from Dill placed in my hands by Atticus. I ran to the living room and opened the letter and read:

**Dear Scout,**

** I'm sorry that I haven't had contact with you. Truth is... I have found another girl, up here in Meridian. She reminds me a lot of you. I'm so sorry Scout. I didn't intend to hurt you. I love you Scout... I always will... I'll understand if you don't reply to me.. Please tell Jem and Atticus that I said hello. Good Bye, Scout...**

** - Sincerely,**

** Dill**

I had tears welling up in my eyes to the point where they just spilled out onto my face. I fell to the floor, landing on my knees. I didn't care that Jem, Cal, and Atticus were witnessing this. I took the letter and ripped it into pieces. Then I punched the floor.. I thought:

_Why Dill? Why?_

**A/N: Well this is my first Mockingbird fanfiction! How was it? Do you want me to continue? R&R! No flames please :D**


End file.
